FREE TIME Meanie Ver
by thekimve
Summary: Hanya keisengan Mingyu menghabiskan waktu bosannya di dalam ruangan redaksi. Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu, Meanie. RnR Joseyo.


FREE TIME

.

.

.

Cast : Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo, Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Seokmin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan para siswa tingkat 2 dan tingkat 3 pada saat penerimaan siswa baru. Pledis High school sedang dalam masa penerimaan siswa baru yang artinya sedang ada kegiatan sosial bagi siswa baru. Kegiatan belajar mengajar pun juga belum berjalan. Tak ada yang bisa senior lakukan saat jadwal pelajaran pun belum keluar.

Kebisingan di sekitar area lapangan indoor cukup memekakkan telinga. Kegiatan sosial bagi siswa baru cukup menyenangkan bagi sebagian warga sekolah yang menyukai keramaian.

Band Lokal, Dance cover, bazar makan, stand game dan semuanya mampu menjadikan kesenangan sendiri bagi siswa baru dan para senior yang sekedar ingin merefresh otak sebelum padatnya jadwal belajar.

Beberapa siswa senior yang memiliki intelejensia tinggi pun lebih memilih perpustakaan sebagai tujuan utama, sebagian siswa pengikut ekstrakulikuler sibuk di ruangan mereka masing-masing.

Tak terkecuali ekskul populer, Majalah sekolah. Pledis News terbit 3 bulan sekali dengan tema yang selalu menonjolkan sisi kehebohan dan kekinian yang sedang terjadi di lingkup sekolah namja tersebut.

Berita-berita dari mulai info kesiswaan, olimpiade, jadwal pertandingan olahraga antar SMA dan bahkan berita ala paparazi pun tak luput terbit di majalah yang di ketuai oleh namja bermata tajam dan berparas manis, Jeon Wonwoo.

Ruang Tim redaksi siang itu sedikit sepi, tapi jangan berfikir bahwa ruangan tersebut tak berpenghuni. Ada empat penghuni di dalam ruangan itu, namun semuanya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Lee Jihoon -tim pengedit berita-, terlalu fokus mengedit berita yang sudah masuk di meja redaksi, jangan sekali-kali mengganggunya karna bukan ide bagus jika mengganggu Jihoon kala ia serius didepan komputernya.

Di Sofa sebelah kiri Jihoon terdapat namja yang tengah asik bermain game di ponselnya, tak lupa earphone terpasang di telinganya agar tak kena omel Jihoon oleh berisiknya suara game itu. Jihoon tak suka jika suasana 'kantornya' ramai.

Dikursi utama ketua lebih menakjubkan lagi. Ketua majalah sekolah, Jeon Wonwoo tengah tertidur dengan tampan, bibirnya yang tertutup sempurna bertolak belakang sekali dengan Lee Seokmin, sang bendahara yang tertidur di kursinya dengan sangat tidak elit.

Posisi Seokmin adalah kepala mendongak keatas bertumpu pada sandaran kursi dan jangan lupakan mulutnya yang terbuka. Sangat meme sekali. Tak heran jika wajah konyolnya selalu tampil di mading sekolah minimal tiga kali seminggu. Namun bukan Seokmin namanya jika ia marah. Seokmin justru bangga dengan wajah anehnya dan berkat itulah ia menjadi tim majalah sekolah paling populer.

"Annyeong Haseyo sunbae" Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menampilkan namja tinggi yang terlihat lelah sambil menenteng handycam dan berkalungkan flashdish.

Jihoon menoleh menatapnya, Soonyoung hanya melirik saja dan lupakan dua namja yang tertidur nyenyak itu.

"Kau dapat berita Mingyu?" Kalimat pertama yang selalu Jihoon katakan kepada tim reporter. Kim Mingyu adalah tim reporter yang selalu berada di lapangan untuk meliput berita apapun di Pledis Highschool.

Dengan senyum bangganya Mingyu memamerkan flashdish serta handycam ditangannya.

"Soft copy beserta rekaman dan foto semua sudah beres. Bahkan aku melakukan wawancara dengan vokalis bandnya langsung dan beberapa anggota Girl Band yang membuat histeris para namja yang sedang puber". Mingyu meletakkan flashdish dimeja Jihoon.

Jihoon langsung meraihnya dan menyambungkan pada kabel USB yang terhubung di komputernya.

Suasana hening kembali dan membosankan bagi Mingyu.

Matanya lantas menoleh pada Soonyoung disamping Jihoon.

"Sunbae? Soonyoung sunbae?" Mingyu memanggil Soonyoung tepat didepan mukanya.

Pasalnya namja tersebut terlalu asik dengan ponselnya. Merasa ada yang mengganggu pandangannya Soonyoung mendongakan kepala dan melepas earphone di telinganya.

"Ya ada apa Mingyunie?". Mingyu memutar bola matanya malas. Ia sedikit Kurang suka dipanggil seperti itu, Soonyoung sengaja karena menurutnya ia maknae manis ditim majalah sekolah saat ini. Padahal meskipun Mingyu paling muda namun ia memiliki perawakan paling tinggi diantara keempatnya.

Mingyu menghela nafas untuk tidak melancarkan protesnya.

"Sunbae kau sudah menemukan sesuatu di sekitar sekolah?". Mingyu lantas mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa samping Soonyoung duduk.

Mingyu menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa dan meletakkaan handycam dimeja.

"Tentu saja, tak akan ada satupun kejadian aneh yang luput dari paparazi sepertiku". Soonyoung merupakan reporter yang bertugas mengungkap sisi-sisi lain disekolah namja ini, termasuk maraknya pasangan gay dikalangan siswa, ciuman di toilet maupun merokok di gudang belakang sekolah.

Mingyu mengangguk mengerti. Dia sangat tau Sooyoung kakak tingkatnya tersebut sangat ahli melakukan penyusupan di mana-mana. Tak jarang Mingyu menemukan Soonyoung di antara semak-semak demi mendapatkan foto siswa tingkat pertama yang kedapatan melakukan hal mesum.

Oh sungguh itu bakat terpendam.

Soonyoung melanjutkan bermain game kembali. Tinggallah Mingyu ditengah keheningan ruangan tim redaksi.

Dipandanginya Jihoon yang sibuk dengan tugasnya, Soonyoung dengan ponselnya dan Kedua namja yang tertidur itu.

Hingga sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya.

Mingyu berdiri sambil mengambil handycam yang tergeletak di meja.

Menyalakannya dan mulai pada mode shooting.

Mingyu mulai menshoot apapun yang ada diruangan itu.

"Jihoon sunbae hadap kamera dan katakan 'Annyeong'". Target pertama Jihoon.

Tentu saja itu kesalahan besar karena yang ada setelahnya, death glare lah yang didapatkan Mingyu.

Oh ini petaka. sebelum terjadi hal hal yang tidak diinginkan maka Mingyu cepat-cepat berpindah.

Target kedua Soonyoung.

"Sunbae.. hadap kamera dan katakan 'Annyeong'". Soonyoung mendongak. Seperti melihat kamera wawancara lantas dengan segera Soonyoung merapikan poni dan tersenyum.

"Annyeong.. apa aku tampan?". Soonyoung mengucapkannya dengan penuh kepercayaan diri.

Mingyu hampir saja ingin melempar handycam nya.

"Yeah kurasa kau idaman Sunbae. katakan apa yang menarik pada fisikmu?"

Soonyoung berfikir sebentar lalu menjawab.

"Mataku.. mataku ini penuh pesona". Mingyu lantas mengzoom tepat di mata sipit Soonyoung.

"Benarkah? palli tunjukan apa daya tariknya". Mingyu menjadi bersemangat memancing Soonyoung untuk semakin memperdalam kenarsisannya.

"Lihat saat mataku mengerling".

Soonyoung mengerling ke arah kamera.

"Saat mataku menatap tajam".

Soonyoung menatap tajam ke arah kamera dan hal itu membuat Mingyu hampir meledakkan tawanya.

"Oke, katakan sesuatu dengan mata itu sunbae".

Soonyoung menarik perlahan handycam Mingyu dan menempatkannya secara Close up di depan wajahnya.

"Kau.. Hanya Kau yang mengisi hatiku". Soonyoung dengan mimik serius dan mata tajamnya seolah berkata dengan seseorang.

Mingyu seketika itu juga tertawa terbahak-bahak dan berhenti setelah Jihoon melemparnya dengan penghapus.

"Kalian berdua diamlah atau ku lempar dari lantai dua". Omel Jihoon.

Mingyu menjauh. Melihat Jihoon mengomel adalah kengerian tingkat tinggi.

Soonyoung melayangkan flying kiss kearah Jihoon dengan maksud meredakan emosi Jihoon. Tapi seperti kita prediksi sebelumnya tentu saja Jihoon akan berakting muntah setelah flying kiss sampai padanya.

Target Ketiga

Sang ketua yang sedang berpindah posisi tidur dan sedikit menggerutu karna suasana ramai diruanganya.

Ia menyandarkan kepala pada tembok dibelakang kursinya dan dengan tampannya melanjutkan tdurnya.

Mingyu mendekatinya dan mulai memshoot wajah manis Wonwoo. Kulit putih yang terlihat lembut, hidung mancung yang seimbang dengan wajahnya dan bibir pink merekah yang sangat menggoda untuk dijilat.

Mingyu terpesona oleh bibir itu. Sunbae yang iya kenal selalu menebar pesona cool dan misteriusnya itu memang tak diragukan lagi pesonanya. Baru kali Ini Mingyu sedekat ini dengan Sunbaenya.

Shoot pengambilan gambar lebih didekatkan lagi ke wajah Wonwoo. Mulai dari dahi, mata yang terpejam, hidungnya yang sedikit berminyak namun terlihat seksi dan terakhir bibir itu.

Sangat menggoda seperti dipakaikan lip gloss dengan shimer yang memantul terkena cahaya lampu ruangan itu. Mingyu ingin sekali merasakan lembutnya. Namun ia masih waras untuk tak melakukannya. Bisa-bisa ia akan terlempar betulan dari lantai dua. Wonwoo memang terkesan galak. Lebih galak dari Jihoon yang tengah serius mengedit berita.

Cukup lama Mingyu menikmati pemandangan itu, saat Wonwoo mulai bergerak tak nyaman dengan posisinya, cepat- cepat Mingyu menjauh dan mulai menshoot target terakhir. Tapi ia sudah puas. Ia mempunyai banyak rekaman dari semua sisi wajah Jeon Wonwoo yang ia kagumi.

Target Keempat.

Lee Seokmin. Namja yang satu ini memang tak diragukan keabsurdtannya.

Saat tidur maupun terjaga pasti membuat orang yang melihat akan tertawa.

Seperti sekarang saat Seokmin tertidur dengan mulut terbuka.

Memang dasar iseng, Mingyu mengclose up wajah tidurnya Seokmin. Wajahnya sangat konyol sekali. Sepertinya mading sekolah akan di update dalam waktu dekat dengan meme Seokmin.

Mingyu benar-benar sangat kurang kerjaan karena ia merekam lubang hidung Seokmin dan tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah itu.

Sontak saja Wonwoo dan Seokmin terbangun. Tak lupa Jihoon yang melotot geram.

"Ya! Kim Mingyu. Berhentilah tertawa atau kau ku lempar betulan dari jendela".

Wonwoo dan Seokmin yang tak tau apa-apa hanya bisa berkedip-kedip, nyawa mereka belum terkumpul. Dan dibarengi oleh Soonyoung yang menahan tawa.

"Arraseo Arraseo, aku akan pergi". Mingyu segera melesat keluar ruangan itu sebelum ia terjun bebas dari lantai dua.

Di luar ruangan Mingyu mematikan mode shootingnya dan mengkalungkan handycam itu ke lehernya. Dia berencana akan menikmati hasil rekaman itu di rumahnya. Terutama rekaman wajah manis dan bibir seksi sunbae yang disukainya.

Koleksi foto dan videonya akan bertambah banyak dan bisa dipastikan sebentar lagi kamar rumahnya akan penuh oleh wajah Jeon Wonwoo.

.

.

Free Time

.

.

End


End file.
